


Divine Looks, Uncertain Souls

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), Crimson Peak (2015), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angels, Aristocracy, Arrogance, Brother/Sister Incest, Caring, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Complete, Crimson Peak Spoilers, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Eyes, F/M, Fallen Angels, First Meetings, Ghosts, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Green Eyes, Half-Human, Heaven & Hell, Het and Slash, Humans, Humor, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Incest, Innuendo, Insults, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Homosexuality, Memories, Modern Era, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Open Relationships, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Constantine (2005), Post-Crimson Peak, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: Dark, References to Avengers (2012), Sad, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Sentimental, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Talking, Tea, Time Skips, Unexpected Visitors, Victorian, Walking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One’s looks could not stop one’s actions from reflecting upon them not even if one thought themselves right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Looks, Uncertain Souls

1902

Loki was not immune to sentimentality as he smiled briefly, sadly, at his granddaughter. Lucille watched herself in the bathroom mirror, raising a hand to her cheek, to the pale skin flushed as it seemed with life and the aquamarine eyes filled with sadness, grief and gratitude. She tried to hug him causing the illusion to fade - pale skin to a sheer, smoky bluish-black shadow, her hands became skeletal and nearly covered by the sleeves of a bustle dress that in life was sapphire.

Even blackened in death the Sharpe engagement ring gleamed as she covered her face, “I should never have done it, Grandfather. It is my fault that he died and became one of those...those things.”

If he hadn’t been the disgusting beast that he was, he imagined that touching Lucille would’ve been very cold indeed as he took her hands. When he lowered them, for a moment, the shifting shadow revealed the shattered skull and crushed vertebrae that had killed her.

Quietly, Loki replied, “You loved him and up until he met Edith he never had reason to love another. It was only natural that you should’ve been jealous of her. Even had you not killed him, I am sure he would have become a half-angel regardless, he was a gentle soul. You should be grateful that he can still visit you. From what Gabriel said the only reason he can interact with you is because you are a ghost.”

A victorious smirk crossed Lucille’s lips, “That also means that he cannot visit the child and her brat. The only good parts of Thomas the II are his eyes and smile, Thomas’s eyes and smile, and Edith’s blond hair still manages to near ruin everything.” Lucille sighed, “Thomas won’t even kiss me now, not even a chaste one. He says that he’d rather not risk losing his wings by recommitting the mortal sin of incest. We weren’t even religuous, much less Catholic. He never cared about it before, fuck that quim sniffing little bitch !”

“Well, you wouldn’t want to do it if she liked it would you ?”

“Grandfather !”

“What am I not the God of Mischief, can I not tease my own granddaughter ?”

“Of course, but I...I miss when we could all be together. The only happy times that Thomas and I had as children, not brought by each other, was when were you teaching us how to waltz in the nursery.”

He couldn’t help grinning as he remembered spinning a three foot tall, nightgown clad Lucille around the moonlight filled attic.

Gabriel swooped down through the ceiling and the six-foot, grey, black, and brown wingspan flared while the blond curls bounced. Still the gravitas of Gabriel could not be denied as, “Loki, Thomas wishes to see Lucille.” filled the room.

Slowly, he released Lucille‘s hands, “Tell him that I said hello, won’t you ?”

“I will.”

Reluctant to leave yet wanting her to see Thomas, he closed his eyes and willed himself away.

Barely a second later, Gabriel said, “Someday you will see them again.” as his wings and black suit rustled.

Unconsciously, his eyes slid open. “Is it worth it though ? To wait thousands of years when everything that happened to them is my fault ? Had I only let Thor bash that idiot’s head in instead of seducing his wife thus siring that unrepentant helm shiner Michael they never would have died.”

“Only because they never would have lived, love.” Tanned hands lifted his face, the grey eyes intense as Gabriel continued, “It was far better for them to have lived with you as their guide than for them to have never known you at all.”

“I know, but...for over nine hundred years my life has merely been day after day of such tedium, not to mention that I may as well not exist to my own father. When he does talk to me it is about Thor, always Thor, never myself ! I am not good enough for him Gabriel and I never will be.”

Lips pressed against his before Gabriel whispered,“You will have to settle at being good enough for me then.”

“I think I can manage that.”

* * *

 2014

Tony startled when Loki teleported beside him then, “What your not horny this time ?”

The Asgardian, uh, Jotunn, ack, he was something anyway, wore an emerald dress shirt, black leather duster and pants instead of the, amongst them, notorious gold and emerald armour.

A raised eyebrow in response, “It’s surprising I know, but there are in fact times in which I prefer to remain anonymous, Stark.”

“Well, aren’t those few and far between.”

“It is about as far as your brain is from Asgard.”  
  
“Ooh, I think I just got frostbite.”

“Good, you won’t mind joining me and a friend for drinks then, I assume.”

“Sure, who is he reanimated Genghis Khan ?”

Loki didn’t answer, but just strode on ahead and he followed the claimed King of Asgard to a little cafe called, “Fanciful Feathers.”

He stopped outside the door, “Are you sure this isn’t some kinda feather-based kink shop ?”

“I do not think I’m familiar with your definition of kink.”

“You do know what a fetish is right ?”

“Do you think me stupid ? Of course, I know what a fetish is.” Loki pulled open the plate glass door, “Come on now, he’s not going to bite.”

The cafe’s walls were painted a warm honey with silhouettes of white feathers on the ceiling, the small round tables and chairs were a contrasting dark oak. Against the far wall was a till and beside that a clear display case of pies, cakes and cupcakes.

Loki started toward a table at the back as they got closer he saw a blond haired, pale-skinned man dressed in a white suit drinking coffee or something. When the man stood and turned to greet Loki a blue shirt contrasted everything else.

He was reasonably confused they kissed and it wasn’t a light, “Hey, good to see ya.” peck on the cheek, but a, “Hey, how’s it going ? Mm, actually, screw that it’s been too long let’s just try 'n dry hump the fuck outta each other in public.” deep kiss on the lips.

“Eh, guys, you can make porn later just tell me what’s going on.”

They ignored him and the white-clad man’s hand slid down Loki’s back to grope his ass like it was the most natural thing ever. “It’s been awhile since you kissed me like that Loki.”

“Blame it on sentiment, Gabriel, merely because I missed you so.”

All the while he was looking around waiting for someone to look over and comment, but no one else did. Was this one of Loki’s damn illusions again ?

Loki turned to look at him then said, “Stark this is Gabriel.” as if it was supposed to mean something.

Tony just scratched his chin, “What no last name ?”

Gabriel replied, “Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard Stark. Your mother first took you to church at the age of five afterward you refused to go because you claimed not to believe in the invisible. Your mother was discouraged, but cared enough not to force you into attendance. The sad reality of it was that you prayed every night that your father would pay more attention to you...it never happened and so you turned more and more to science as an explanation of the world.”

“Loki how the hell does he know that ?”

“He does not have a last name because he is Gabriel.”

“So, the Archangel Gabriel, huh ? Aren’t you supposed to have wings or something ?” Impulsively, he looked behind Gabriel’s shoulders, waiting.

Gabriel‘s face was blank, “I fell whilst trying to make the world a better place for humanity, trying to make your race worthy of God’s love.”

“Yeesh, no wonder you and Loki get along just peachily. Why have I become attracted to mass murders who claim they were unduly wronged lately ?”

Loki chuckled, “Because we’re gorgeous.” as he sat down on the nearest seat.

Since there wasn’t anywhere else to sit he sat beside Loki. “So is that your excuse for cheating on me too ?”

“You used to bed how many women in a week and you claim that I am cheating on you with one person ? Fortunately that is not the case as Gabriel and I have what I believe you call an open relationship. I was in love with Gabriel long before your grandfather Maximus Stark was born, Anthony.”

Well, he supposed it was better than, “I’m a God.” or, “Because I can, not to mention that you are absolutely terrible at sex.”

It was actually kind of interesting to hear Gabriel and Loki talk about the 19th century, so, he let the hours go by. Besides the looks, maybe it was the intelligence level or the centuries of experience that had something to do with his attraction ? It couldn’t hurt to find out, right ?


End file.
